Thanksgiving
by bleedingangel89
Summary: D/S - The Thanksgiving after the one in 1x09; will S remember what happened the Thanksgiving before that?


**A/N: For this one, I have to thank my darling Manda and Lauren especially, plus everyone else at FF who helped me with it :D Yes there is more and it's planned out in my head, I'm hoping that reviews will encourage me to write it down on paper/keyboard! So R&R! 3 Calie.**

"Good morning you" he said softly, placing the white cardboard box down on the desk next to his bed and removing the long brown scarf from his neck. Her eyes slowly fluttered open as a tired, but genuine smile swept across her face at the sight she loved to wake up to every day – that is, when they were able to stay at one anothers houses.

To him, and everyone else for that matter, Serena was perfect. And lying there tucked under his sheets and quilt, wearing the baby pink and white striped pajamas he'd given her at the beginning of winter for no particular reason at all, she could not have looked more adorable. Golden hair tied very loosely in a high knot on her head, she wore no makeup, and there was a sweet, innocent aura about her that made Dan just want to kiss her so badly.

"I see you've taken over my side of the bed as well as yours? Lucky I had to go out early, huh?"

"Nooo," she shook her head slightly. "I rolled over to cuddle you when I woke up and you were gone, but your spot was still warm so I thought you'd be right back so I thought I'd keep it warm for you"

"How kind of you," he said with a hint of mockery, "Thank you Serena. Thank you…"

At first Serena could not understand the emphasis he put on the word "thank". She looked at him confusedly and was about to ask him what he was talking about, when she jolted, and with her eyes widened and eyebrows raised, said cheerfully "Happy Thanksgiving baby!"

"I wondered how long it was going to take you," he smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed in the concave of her body, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. He could feel her body heat through the covers and began to run his hand up and down her figure slowly, until he let it rest near her neck, his fingers lightly running over her silky soft skin there. "Happy Thanksgiving" he said almost in a whisper, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. It never ceased to amaze Dan how that first kiss of every day, the moment his lips touched hers for the first time, sent a shiver down his spine. Even after 18 months of being with her.

However unlucky for Dan, this was not the case today. As she lifted her head slightly to deepen this kiss, he pulled back from her slightly and let out a small chuckle. "What?" she queried him, thinking he was just teasing. The smile turned into a grin as he shook his head at her and admitted "Your breath, my darling, is…well…I mean it's" He struggled to find the right word but she interrupted him with a small gasp, once again her face becoming suddenly alert. "Gross" he finished, his smiling causing his cheeks to bulge slightly and small creases to form on the outside of either eye.

"I can't believe you just said that!" she tried to sound angry, but couldn't help the joking undertone of her accusation. "I wake up cold and alone, in your bed, because you're off doing… in fact I don't even know what you were doing, and you walk in here and tell me I have bad breath!?" There was no way he could take her seriously like this, laying there with her pink flannelette pajamas and hair up in a top knot, all rugged up in the blankets. He couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I brought you breakfast?" She quickly forgot about his quasi-offensive comment and sat up, at the same time taking his hand in her own and just pulling on it before linking his fingers into hers. "You did?" her smile was so infectious, and he lifted their hands to his mouth and pressed a lingering kiss onto her palm.

"I did. Blueberry pie, how does that sound?" he asked a question to which he already knew the answer.

"Perfect!" she shrieked, sitting fully upright now.

"Good, now shove over I'm sharing!"

"Here?"

"Yeah, I mean unless you want to take it into the kitchen and share with Jenny and my Dad, I mean Dan loves - "

"No no no no no" she shut him up, lifting the quilt slightly so she could move over, allowing room for Dan.

She sat now with her legs crossed and hands on her ankles, looking to him like an eleven year old at a sleepover.

"Calm down it's just pie!" he laughed at her childlike excitement, but as the word "pie" came out of his mouth, his mind began to contrast this Serena here with him in his bed today, with the Serena he had saved on the street two years ago to this day.


End file.
